


Scorched

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack hated his face.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 : Burned  
> •×•  
> i had NO FUCKING CLUE what to do for this so i just wrote this shitty thing.

jack stared at himself in the mirror, reaching a hand up to his scarred skin and touching the burn around his left eye, the injury no longer hurting but it still made the boy's stomach churn.

whatever demon he and claire had hunted the day before was more prepared than they expected and while the fight ended with the demon stabbed through the heart, jack had gotten soaked in holy oil and set ablaze, leaving him in so much pain and shock that he passed out.

he had woken up in the bunker's infirmary this morning, a very worried castiel by his side and, much to everyone's dismay, neither the angel or the nephilim could heal the scars that the flames left behind; the gross, red, and large scars that surrounded his face.

jack grimaced as he ran his fingers over the tainted skin, not in pain but more in frustration because his stupidity got him this lasting injury. while everyone was quick to assure him that this wasn't his fault and that the demon was the only one to blame for the damage, his mind was telling him something different and it didn't help that he had a physical reminder for it all.

the gross red burn made him want to hide, he wanted to find something that would always cover his face or something so that people wouldn't see him and get scared or disgusted or both, the last thing he wanted was for someone to see his face and feel afraid at the sight.

it made him look evil and terrifying and that was something he never wanted to be. but, thanks to some asshole demon, he had to do his best to hide himself from the world.


End file.
